1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for providing an interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to phone call functions, mobile phones, or portable terminals, provide various functions such as, for example, data communication, video play, gaming, and the like.
However, when using the mobile phone for a phone call, a user may have difficulty expressing a word that has a complex meaning or pronunciation. By using a data communication function of the mobile phone, materials related to a topic of conversation may be provided to another user. However, in order to provide these materials to the other user, various procedures are required to be performed, including, for example, an Internet search, a direct data transmission to the portable terminal of the other user, and the like. During such required procedures, it is difficult to maintain the voice call.